


Miss Mystic Falls

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [38]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Klaus Eats People, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus makes a fascinating discovery when hunting for more information on the Mystic Falls Council.





	Miss Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



> prompt: TELL ME THE STORY OF HOW KLAUS GOT AHOLD OF HER MISS MYSTIC APPLICATION (i feel like you maybe are looking for dark prompts???? but this can be dark!!! im sure he ate at least 5 people in the process of figuring out he even wanted to track it down to tease her with!!!!!)

Klaus licked his teeth clean, savoring that hint of adrenaline fueled terror. He smiled at the last, quivering human who was crying, and he crouched down in front of her and let his his dimples cut deep.

“Shhhh, crying is so unsightly. It’s a pity, that they wouldn’t give me the information that I want. Tell me… I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“M-Mary.”

“Mary. Now, I could have compelled them, but I’ve been a bit peckish this evening.” He leaned in close, took a slow breath, listening to her rabbit heart hammer, her bones rattle. “Tell me, Mary, what do you do here?”

“I-I-I help organize the, the… pageant.”

Klaus paused, eyes narrowing as he considered something. Then he smiled, letting his fangs disappear. “Mary, my dear, this is your lucky day. Show me your files.”


End file.
